The Nearness of You
by drealynnz
Summary: Alex is there to comfort his girlfriend after a stressful day. AlexIzzie.
1. The Long Day Is Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy in any way shape or form, nor am I associated with the show, its writers, directors, producers, or actors (though I wish that I was). Please do not sue. I am a college student with no income. The most you could get out of me are some really kick ass highlighters.

Everlasting Love: The Long Day Is Over

Izzie tiredly walks in to the locker room, fresh off of a double shift. She opens her locker, strips herself of her scrub pants before slipping on her well-worn jeans. Her head becomes stuck in her shirt while attempting to remove it during the exact moment that Alex enters the room. He chuckles slightly at the sight as he walks towards her and gently removes her scrub top. Izzie smiles lightly and leans her head on his chest, exhausted.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as his fingers lightly run through her hair.

"Not so good," she replies. "One patient kept making lewd comments towards me and his girlfriend was acting like I enjoyed it…and ugh…I'm so tired and…and…she's only five, Alex. Emily's a little girl, a baby, and she's in so much pain and so weak and so scared. She shouldn't have to be here," Izzie gasps broken-heartedly over her young patient.

Alex kisses her temple as he hugs her and states, "I know, it's not fair at all. We'll make her better though, okay? Tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to bring you back to my place, we're gonna relax, forget work for a while and sleep."

"Ohhh, sleep. That sounds amazing and sinful...Alex?"

"Hmmm?" He responds as he quickly changes his clothes and gathers his belongings before walking back over to her.

"Thank you," she says as she laces her fingers with his as they leave the hospital and head home.


	2. Turn Me On

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy in any way shape or form, nor am I associated with the show, its writers, directors, producers, or actors (though I wish that I was). Please do not sue. I am a college student with no income. It's not worth it.

Warning: This chapter details the couple right before and after they have sex. If you feel that you would be offended by this please do not read this chapter.

The Nearness of You: Turn Me On

The couple entered the apartment before collapsing on the couch and sighing in relief.

"I don't think that I'll ever move from this spot again," Alex mumbles. "Too much effort."

Izzie, who had just settled her head in his lap, lightly laughed at his comment as a plan began to form in her head.

Alex glanced over at her and tentatively asked, "Izz, what's going on in that head of yours? I know that laugh. That laugh means that you're plotting. Plotting, in my experience, is usually not a good thing."

Izzie straddled Alex and began to suck on his lower lip before moving her attention to his neck. He moaned and drew her closer to him as his hands slid underneath her shirt. They quickly stripped each other of their shirts before their hands resumed their exploration. Izzie unfastened Alex's pants and quickly removed them before springing up from her position on the couch and unbuttoning her jeans. She discarded them on the floor before she turned towards Alex's bedroom. She quickly made her way to the room, but before she entered she removed her underwear and threw them behind her, knowing that Alex had couldn't resist her for much longer.

Izzie was correct with her assumptions, Alex had seen her underwear flutter to the floor and knew that he _would_ have to move from where he was sitting and that it would be more than worth the effort. He rose, feeling suddenly energized, and quickly made his way into his bedroom to be greeted by a fully nude Isobel Stevens waiting for him in his bed wearing nothing but the necklace that he gave her for their anniversary and a smile. He eagerly disrobed himself of his boxers before climbing into bed with his waiting girlfriend.

"So," Izzie drawled as she lay in Alex's embrace. "Looks like you _did_ move from the couch. Was it worth the effort, or are you still wishing that you were sitting there by yourself all night long?"

"Hmmm," Alex paused for a few moments to think. Izzie's jaw dropped in shock and she retaliated by not handling Alex's "sensitive" area in a caring manner. "Ahh! Be careful with that, if you damage it we can't have kids! I was just joking earlier, you know that."

"Kids?" She whispered.

"Ah, um…I mean." Alex stuttered about his slip-up.

"You want to have babies with me?"

"Umm," he paused scratching his jaw. He summoned up his courage and stared Izzie in the eye before replying. "Yeah, I do. Eventually that is, you know. Not right now, but in the future. I know we've never talked about it….What are you thinking?" He questioned as he noticed her expression.

Izzie's face lit up during her boyfriend's confession. A grin had emerged on her face and tears were glistening in her eyes. She nodded her head and replied before she began to attack his lips with her own, "I'm thinking that you were wrong…when I plot, good things _do_ happen."


End file.
